Academia de Dragones
by Askard
Summary: Han pasado muchos años en Berk, las tradiciones cambian, los dragones permanecen, nuestra historia comienza con un joven vikingo que se prepara para su primer dia en la Academia de Dragones, y como sabran, las cosas nunca salen como uno espera...


**AVISO: los personajes de Como entranar a tu dragón no me pertenecen y blab lab lab bla bla no gano nada haciendo esto, y espero que les guste la historia :D (pd : perdonen las faltas ortograficas) **

**Capitulo 1: Mi primer día …**

Nuestra historia comienza en una isla llamada Berk, una isla donde vikingos y dragones viven en armonía gracias las enseñanzas y liderazgo del líder de pueblo Hippo, gracias a su liderazgo la isla no podría estar mejor, dragones y vikingos conviviendo mutuamente… excepto para un joven vikingo donde centraremos nuestra historia, donde su mundo dara un giro inesperado

En una casa grande en las orillas de Berk mas precisamente en el muelle de Berk…

-Toker es hora de levantarse! - grito una mujer

-….- respondió un joven vikingo de pelo café y ojos verdes, cubriendo su cara con las sabanas de sus cama

-TOKEEEER!- grito de nuevo la misma mujer

-por Odín es un perezoso … (silbido)!

en ese momento aparece en la ventana del muchacho (que por cierto quedaba cerca de su cama) una pesadilla monstruosa rugiendo fuertemente asustando al muchacho haciendo que se cayera de su cama

-AHHH!- grito el muchacho tapándose los oídos

el dragón no dejaba de rugir desde la ventana, la habitación no dejaba de temblar, las cosas del muchacho empezaban a caerse (la mayoría de las cosas que tenia era mera ropa y alguna que otra arma como hachas o espadas de madera)

-ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN! YA ESTOY DESPIERTO YA ESTOY DESPIERTO! -grito el muchacho

sin embargo el dragón no dejaba de rugir

-AHHH QUE YA ESTOY DESPIERTO! MAMA APAGA DE UNA VEZ A TU DRAGON! -grito el muchacho

-Tabooo ven aquí muchacho! - grito la mujer , a lo que el dragón rápidamente se quito de la ventana

-eeggh… - se quejaba el muchacho, bostezo, y se asomo a la ventana donde se podía ver a la mayoría de la gente trabajando junto a sus dragones, se podía ver a algunos jinetes que preparaban a sus dragones para ir a pescar , otros se dedicaban a conversar de la vida, y otros simplemente preparaban algunos barcos para ir a comercializar con algún pueblo cercano

-es un nuevo dia en Berk…. - dijo el muchacho haciendo un monologo solitario

-Token ven a desayunar !- grito la mujer ahora conocida como… mama

el joven vikingo dio un suspiro molesto y comenzó a vestirse, poniéndose encima un pantalón de cuero café y encima un chaleco de piel azul, finalmente se puso unas botas color café oscuro, y salió de su habitación , donde tenia que bajar las escaleras para llegar hasta la cocina

**(Token) **

ahhhh….. que sueño tengo, baje las escaleras solo para encontrarme a mi madre mirándome seriamente como siempre… hasta su dragón me mira feo desde la ventana…. ok ok finge que no te ven mal y pon una cara sonriente

-buenos dias mama - le dije a mi mama mientras ella terminaba de preparar el desayuno

-buenos dias Token - dijo mi mama cambiando a un gesto mas alegre - menos mal ya despertaste, un poco mas y le ordeno a Tabo que te escupa fuego para despertarte - dijo apuntándome con una cuchara

Tabo hacia un gesto de burla, apuesto a que le hubiese encantado prenderme en llamas… torpe dragon

-ehh… donde esta papa? - dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa

-fue a pescar en bote junto a otros vikingos - dijo mi madre mientras me dejaba el desayuno - volvera en rato mas - dijo sonriendo

-jejeje botes? -dije bromeando - todavía usan esas cosas?, por que no se llevo a Tabo ? se le haría mas fácil no?

-ya conoces a tu padre le gusta mas al estilo tradicional - dijo mi madre sonriendo

entonces vi el desayuno…

-wow leche de cabra, 2 huevos de gallina y un bistec? - dije sorprendido- estamos celebrando algo? - dije sorprendido, no es que seamos una familia muy rica pero la verdad me alegraba no tener que volver a comer pescado

- que tiene? , no puedo darle un buen desayuno a mi hijo después de todo? - dijo mi madre , Tabo me gruñía como diciendo "MOCOSO DESAGRADECIDO" joder como odio a ese dragón

-Tabo.. afuera - dijo mi madre seria, el dragón obedeció y saco su cabeza de la ventana

-no no es eso… - dije agitando las manos y rápidamente comencé a comer - GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA ! - dije con la boca llena

-Token - dijo mi madre sonriendo - sabes que dia es hoy verdad?

-nop - conteste con la boca llena

-(suspiro) eres un olvidadizo sabias? - dijo mi madre mientras sacaba un canasto llenos de pescados y salió afuera para dárselas a Tabo, yo mientras terminaba de comer la acompañe afuera

-hoy - dijo mientras bajaba la canasta y la abria para que Tabo pudiera comer - comienza la nueva jornada en la academia de dragones- dijo mi madre seria

- ahhhh….. eso-dije nervioso - ehhh sip … creo que se me olvido… - dije sonriendo

- ya estas en edad para aprender y montar a tu propio dragón - dijo mi madre seria

-pero maaaa.. no quiero ir a esa academia, abra gente rara, me aburriré, además ni le caigo bien a los dragones - le dije a mi madre refunfuñando

-sin peros jovencito, es la tradición - dijo mi madre seria - ademas, no estas emocionado de tener a tu propio dragón?

la verdad no estaba emocionado, digamos que eh tenido malas experiencia con los dragones de pequeño

**(Flasback)**

recuerdo que cuando tenia 7 años, me acerque a un pequeño susurro mortal , era la primera vez que interactuaba con un dragón, estaba nervioso y me le acerque, el pequeño dragon se alejo de mi, como si tuviera miedo

-tranquilo pequeño.. - me dijo una voz- estira tu mano

le hize caso a la voz y me acerque para estirar mi mano pero en ese entonces, me tropecé y casualmente pise la cola del dragón, provocando que este me mordiera fuerte en la pierna… desde ese entonces pareciera ser que todos los dragones me miran feo… incluyendo a Tabo… aunque estoy acostumbrado a el

**(fin del flashback) **

supongo que a diferencia de los demás chicos, soy el único en todo Berk que no esta tan emocionado de tener que ir a la academia de dragones

-la verdad no - le conteste a mi mama

-vas a ir a la academia, has valer el nombre de nuestra familia… - dijo mi madre seria

-NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A IR - le conteste con una mirada seria

-A NO? - dijo mi madre levantando la voz poniéndome una mirada mas seria, Tabo se estaba acomodando para ver el espectáculo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabia lo que pasaría después

-NO! - le conteste poniéndome firme

y a si comienza el juego de las miradas para ver quien tiene la voluntad mas grande… se llama "juego de las miradas para ver quien tiene la voluntad mas grande", y al parecer voy perdiendo, joder… no puedo perder.. pero.. mama tiene esos ojos… y me esta dando miedo.. NO !, TENGO QUE PERMANECER FIRME!

-IRAS A LA ACADEMIA QUIERAS O NO - dijo mi madre

-NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO , JAMAS , JAMAS Y REPITOOOOOO JAMAAAAAA IRE A ESA ACADEMIA….

(5 minutos después)

-y ya llegamos a la academia - dijo mi mama dejándome al otro lado de la isla, lugar exacto donde se encontraba la Academia para dragones de Berk, llegamos rápido gracias a Tabo , que estoy casi seguro que me quiso lanzar de su lomo en mas de una ocasión..

-maldición - dije molesto, COMO DIABLOS LO LOGRA?

mi madre y yo nos bajamos de Tabo

-mama… - dije molesto mientras me daba vuelta para ver la entrada a la Academia, era un gigantesco edificio con una gigantescas puertas , aunque en el aire la mayoría del terreno parecía un patio para dragones, las puertas estaban abiertas y se podían ver a montones de chicos llegando y entrando a la academia , voltee para hablarle a mi madre - de verdad tengo que hacer esto?, ahí muchos chicos que no conozco… y si sencillamente los dragones no van conmigo? - dije rascándome la nuca

mi madre me dio un beso en frente

-créeme naciste para esto - dijo mi madre sonriendo

eso no me tranquilizaba mucho que digamos, me di la media vuelta , di un suspiro y avance hacia las puertas de la academia para dragones, no sin antes que mi madre me gritara desde lejos

-Y CUIDADO CON LO QUE COMAS TOKEN , YA SABES QUE LOS MOLUSCOS TE PRODUCEN GASES! - dijo mi querida madre de lejos…

pude oir un grupo de chicos riéndose de mi, mientras yo me golpee la frente con mi mano (facepalm) primer dia en la academia y ya me avergüenza mi madre…. ya que, suspire, y me afrente a la academia, la entrada parecía un gran pasillo oscuro hasta al final una gran luz que daba hacia un gran patio, allí había una gigantesca estatua del líder de Berk, Hippo "el maestro de dragones" montando su legendario furia nocturna

En el patio estaba acumulada toda la gente, nos estaban haciendo esperar aquí

-WOW…. esto es enorme - dije sorprendido

-no es grandiosa esta academia? - dijo me dijo un chico que estaba al lado

-que? - dije al voltearme para ver al chico, era un tipo mas bajo que yo pero algo mas…. ancho?... tenia un casco vikingo puesto y vestía una ropa café con unos pantalones azules, y pelo negro

-que no es grandiosa esta academia, espere ansiosamente para entrar aquí y ya estoy aquí , esta academia fue fundada por Hippo y sus amigos que ya no me acuerdo como se llamaban pero juntos crearon el código de los dragones salvaron a Berk de incontables invasiones bandidos otros dragones malvado y….

-wow wow wow tranquilo, te quedaras sin aire - le dije al chico se notaba que era un gran fanático… "nota mental: aléjate de este tipo"

-lo siento es solo que estoy algo emocionado - dijo el chico

-por cierto sabes por que juntaron a todo el mundo aquí? - pregunte

-que no leíste el aviso?, el director de la academia viene para dirigirnos unas palabras - dijo el chico

-ah… entiendo… y quien es el director? - pregunte rascándome el cuello

-que acaso eres nuevo por aquí? - me dijo el chico- el director de la academia es ni mas ni menos que…

-FURIA NOCTURNA! AL SUELO! - gritaron unos chicos

sin pensarlo 2 veces me agache y puse mis manos en mi cabeza, de repente se escucho un rugido de dragon…

-genial.. un rugido de furia nocturna - dijo el chico mirando arriba

yo mire al cielo y vi una sombra que se movió rápidamente hacia la estatua de Hippo, me levante a ver , se trataba de un chico que llevaba puesto una armadura y casco muy llamativos, montando un furia nocturna, wow son mas grandes de que me imagine

-BIENVENIDOS ESTUDIANTES! - dijo el chico que mientras se bajaba del furia nocturna, entonces el chico saco su casco y mostrando que era un tipo rubio de ojos verdes - SOY THORAR , SU DIRECTOR

-oh por los dioses oh por los dioses! ES THORAR , EL HIJO DEL LIDER! EN PERSONA! voy ah… - dijo el chico antes de desmayarse

-espera espera.. OYE OYE! - le di unas bofetadas para que despertara pero no respondía - me estas diciendo que nuestro director es EL HIJO DE HIPPO?! - dije sorprendido

_**CONTINUARA **_

**Bueno eso seria por el momento, se que no es mucho pero prometo que el próximo cap será mas extenso y también soltare alguna sorpresas para que queden mas enganchado con la historia, bueno eso seria todo por el momento, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, se despide su buen amigo Askard **


End file.
